The present application relates to software and more specifically to communications applications that facilitate diverting, tagging, or otherwise associating messages for predetermined purposes.
Systems and methods for handling electronic communications messages are employed in various demanding applications, including client software for receiving and filtering Short Message Service (SMS) text messages, Internet Relay Chat (IRC) messages, conventional email messages, and so on. Such applications often demand feature rich clients with tools for effectively filtering, filing, or otherwise handling messages.
Efficient mechanisms for effectively filtering or filing messages are particularly important in enterprise implementations, where each message may be relevant to a particular business operation, process, task, goal, and so on. Methods for effectively organizing incoming messages may facilitate certain enterprise tasks that are related to incoming or outgoing messages.
Conventionally, messaging clients, such as Microsoft Outlook Express, may provide features or tools for filtering messages or filing messages in particular folders. However, such applications typically lack more in depth features for facilitating organizing messages for use by other enterprise processes, documents, and so on.
Methods for handling messages pertaining to enterprise-personnel performance feedback can be particularly useful for enterprises that periodically rate enterprise personnel based, in part, on feedback associated therewith. Conventionally, received email messages, which may constitute feedback, are maintained in an email client folder. During a performance review, access to the feedback may require time-consuming search of the client folder for relevant messages.